


Pâle image

by Kumfu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-23
Updated: 2008-10-23
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumfu/pseuds/Kumfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parce que Sasuke n'a jamais pu savoir ce qu'avait vécu son frère et qu'il ne peut que se perdre dans l'atmosphère cotonneuse de son esprit...</p><p>YAOI MadaItaSasu / SasuNaru. One-shot.</p><p>Univers respecté.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pâle image

**Author's Note:**

> Avertissement : YAOI, très léger érotisme, UchiIncest... Ça peut paraître faire pas mal de choses mais ça reste très léger, en fait : ce one-shot parle avant tout de sentiments. Sinon, vous trouverez peut-être aussi les personnages OOC, même si je ne les vois pas ainsi, je vous en laisse juge.

Devant moi, marche mon frère.

Je vois son dos et la cape de sa tenue de nukenin, la marque honteuse qu’il a choisi de revêtir et de porter sur lui, les mèches brunes de ses cheveux longs qui volent dans son sillage et la peau pâle de sa nuque, plus terne et blafarde encore que la mienne, celle d’un homme qui a commencé le décompte du temps qui lui reste à vivre.

Le sol blanc, sec, sur lequel nous avançons se décolle, balayé par le vent. Des tourbillons de sable dur se soulèvent et entravent ma vue. Quant au ciel, il est de cette même teinte, tellement pâle qu’il se fond dans l’univers ambiant et le défilé rocheux qui s’ouvre devant nous. Un étonnant désir me presse en avant, m’attire.

Aux côtés d’Itachi avance cet homme, curieuse relique d’un passé que nombreux auraient voulu oublier. Ses cheveux retombent en une cascade de mèches brunes et sombres, profondes, autant que celles de mon frère et moi-même et son armure est d’un anachronisme troublant, marque de la grandeur d’une époque révolue où les soldats étaient des seigneurs de guerre et où le combat était un art de vivre. Son plastron semble teinté du sang de ses victimes.

Le vent glacé pénètre mes vêtements, me repousse en arrière et je ne parviens à résister à cette force qu’en luttant. Je ne veux pas fléchir et je ne faiblirai pas. Autour de moi, l’univers me semble bizarre, vide, comme si je n’avais pas existé auparavant et que mes pieds se posaient sur ce désert blanc pour la première fois. Dans un nuage de sable, une violente bourrasque balaye mes cheveux et me force à fermer les yeux. Relevant mes bras sur mon visage, j’essaye d’entrouvrir les paupières pour rechercher mon frère et cet autre homme, effrayé de les perdre de vue.

Ils ne sont que deux ombres au loin, traversés d’envolées de poussière claire.

J’accélère en essayant de les rattraper. Mon frère se tourne alors et le regard qu’il m’adresse, mélange de douceur, d’attention et d’une tristesse retenue me trouble profondément.

Attends-moi, Itachi, je ne veux pas te perdre… pas encore une fois.

En forçant quelques pas de course, je franchis la distance qui nous sépare et résiste à la pulsion de me blottir dans ses bras. Il est tellement plus grand que moi que je dois relever mon visage pour le regarder… et les jambes qui me soutiennent me semblent si frêles… comme celles de l’enfant que j’ai été.

Tu pourrais me prendre sur tes épaules ? ou suis-je devenu trop grand pour ça, maintenant ?

Devant, cet autre Uchiwa nous attend, me veut et pose sur moi un regard dur mais bienveillant… et je sais que si je voulais me glisser sous sa cape, il m’y accueillerait sans hésiter.

J’ai tant besoin de chaleur.

* * *

Un bruit de bouillon me parvient de la marmite dans laquelle frémit le potage que nous mangerons ce soir. Un fumet d’herbes et de légumes se répand dans la pièce, émanant du repas dont s’occupe en ce moment Madara.

Assis sur un tabouret, il remue lentement le liquide d’une main, avec la louche, tout en lisant un livre de l’autre, son visage grave concentré dessus. Je n’aurais pas imaginé quelqu’un comme lui s’affairer aux fourneaux. Même si sa présence imposante pourrait laisser penser le contraire, il se comporte comme un homme, simple, subvenant seul à ses besoins, protecteur envers mon frère. En relevant son nez de sa lecture, il dirige son regard vers Itachi et l’esquisse de sourire que lui adresse ce dernier me perturbe… Je dois avoir perdu depuis trop longtemps le souvenir de voir une telle expression sur son visage.

Grand-frère… Et moi ? Tu ne me souris pas ?

Il ne semble pas réagir à ma présence.

J’essaye d’oublier le sentiment de solitude qui se répand en moi.

Le pas de Madara s’approche dans mon dos. Il verse dans le bol devant moi le liquide chaud puis vient coller son visage contre mon cou et le frôler du bout de son nez. Sa main s’empare alors de mon menton et, en une douce caresse, le relève. Les yeux fixés au sol, je le laisse effleurer mes lèvres… Puis, je me sens happé par le regard tendre qu’a Itachi lorsque cet homme vient enfin cueillir sa bouche. Doucement, il prend possession de l’espace entrouvert que lui offre mon frère tandis les yeux troublés de ce dernier se ferment. L’esprit engourdi, je ne peux m’empêcher de regarder ses lèvres se fondre dans ce baiser. Pudiquement, son visage se baisse et il retourne à la dégustation du mets léger qui compose notre tablée.

Tant de silence entre nous… seul le bruit des cuillères plongeant dans le potage vient meubler l’atmosphère irréelle, immatérielle de cet endroit.

En regardant mes mains posées sur le rebord de mon bol, je constate qu’elles sont plus fines que d’habitude, plus jeunes… des mains d’adolescent.

Je les lève et fais couler dans ma gorge le liquide chaud.

* * *

J’essaye de fermer les yeux.

Je n’y arrive pas.

Dans la pénombre de notre couche, mes pupilles se sont ouvertes sur l’image de mon frère, allongé de tout son long sur le ventre, son visage enfoui entre ses bras et la chevelure brune, longue et épaisse de cet homme penché sur lui retombant sur ses épaules. Pourquoi ne puis-je m’en détacher ?

Le souffle rapide, haletant, il m’offre une vision fascinante, ensorcelante et débordante de sensualité. Ses pommettes me semblent plus saillantes et légèrement rosies. Ses paupières restent entrouvertes et il a appuyé son front sur la couverture où il est étendu. Sa peau a la couleur de la lumière de la lune qui, seule, pénètre dans la pièce. Des gémissements étouffés résonnent et je ne peux m’empêcher de regarder, d’observer, de fixer cet homme à la beauté froide et à l’aura puissante, effrayante, étreindre ainsi son corps.

Mon frère… Je voudrais m’enivrer encore, me gaver jusqu’à mourir de tes soupirs… et me laisser envoûter par les éclats de lumière glacée rebondissant sur les courbes de tes épaules.

Tout est si clair, pâle… Ma vision se trouble.

* * *

Une… deux… les gouttes d’eau retombent du linge que je viens d’essorer. En des ondes concentriques, la surface de l’eau du baquet en bois sur lequel je suis penché se trouble… m’hypnotise.

Lorsque je relève mon visage, je me retrouve plongé dans la lumière douce qui se dégage du regard de mon frère. Il est nu, adossé au mur glacé de la pièce. Rien ne peut me permettre de comprendre pourquoi en ouvrant mes mains j’y découvre un morceau de savon mais je le frotte quand-même au tissu que je tiens. Puis, je me redresse et l’utilise pour laver son corps d’homme pâle et glabre.

C’est froid.

Je frissonne avec lui.

Mes phalanges blanchies se resserrent sur le linge humide et il me semble que l’intérieur de mes os se gèle. Je tremble, le pantalon léger qui me retombe sur le dessus des pieds ne suffisant pas à me couvrir suffisamment.

À rester sans se parler ainsi, je n’ai que l’impression de me noyer, de me perdre et même les sensations que je ressens ne paraissent plus m’appartenir. Le tissu froid glisse contre ses pectoraux et son regard calme suit mes mouvements. En me baissant pour plonger à nouveau le linge dans l’eau, son corps mince et musclé retient mon regard. Malgré sa puissance, la crainte qu’il m’inspire, la façon dont il m’a paru si souvent inaccessible, sa peau a gardé les marques de ses combats passés… tout juste comme la mienne. Il n’est donc pas intouchable.

Ce n’est qu’un homme.

Peut-être parce que je n’ai pas pu le sentir pendant si longtemps, ma main semble vouloir se poser sur lui, juste comme ça, juste pour voir ce que ça fait.

Une mèche brune entrave sa vision. Je voudrais la repousser.

En sentant la présence sombre de Madara derrière moi, je suis pris d’un frisson d’anxiété. Bras et jambes croisées, il appuie son dos au mur et nous observe en silence. Nerveusement, je me tourne vers lui, me reculant dans le même mouvement contre la paroi de la pièce, avant de voir Itachi se baisser pour soulever le baquet. Il verse l’eau sur notre crâne, me faisant fermer les yeux sous le contact glacé. Ses doigts pénètrent ma chevelure. La chair de son cou est juste en face de mes lèvres et je voudrais les y poser. Ses bras sont contre mon visage… Si je penchais mon front vers lui, peut-être me laisserait-il l’appuyer sur son épaule.

J’ai envie de me serrer contre lui.

Avec lenteur, ses mains glissent de mes cheveux sur mon dos. Ma respiration s’accélère et je me sens chuter en parcourant des yeux sa peau, sa carnation si pâle, trop… bien trop livide, maintenant, pour être celle d’un être vivant. Ses bras me retiennent en glissant dans mon dos. Mes pupilles se sont posées sur son torse et ses courbes que l’on pourrait croire dessinés par le doigt d’un ange… son ventre ferme où Madara aime presser sa main lorsqu’il s’immisce en lui. Ses paumes humides et douces parcourent ma chair, occasionnant des frissons sur leur passage. En les sentant remonter sur ma nuque et l’arrondi de mon épaule, la longueur de mes côtes… le creux de mon nombril, mon crâne part en arrière pour rencontrer le mur, derrière moi.

J’accepte l’affolement qui vient de m’envahir.

Ses tétons sont durcis et attirants. Je vois encore les traces rougies des baisers de sa nuit. Son corps fin effleure ma peau et ses cheveux balayent ses épaules avec sensualité.

Le poids lourd et surprenant du baquet d’eau qui se vide à nouveau sur nous me tire de la torpeur dans laquelle je me suis laissé glisser. Itachi relève alors son regard sur l’homme venu nous rejoindre et lui adresse encore cette ébauche de sourire qu’il ne réserve qu’à lui. Il se tourne et entrouvre ses lèvres, paupières closes pour un baiser à la langueur troublante.

Contre mon ventre, je réceptionne son dos qui vient s’y écraser et le retiens en refermant mes bras sur lui. Ma peau nue ressent la sienne, humide, et nos corps se resserrent plus intensément encore sous la pression de son amant. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Je sens les fines gouttes d’eau glisser sur ma peau et le corps trempé d’Itachi s’appuyer sur moi. Les bras enroulés autour de sa taille, je le tiens, fort, ma joue venant chercher le contact apaisant de son épaule… et lorsque Madara penche son visage pour rechercher mon regard, je sens mon souffle se couper en me rendant compte que ce n’est plus mon frère qu’il tient dans ses bras mais moi, moi qui suis nu et qui me pâme de ses baisers, moi qui ai cessé de lutter contre mes sentiments contradictoires pour accepter cet amour même éphémère et entaché de sang.

Mes mains tremblantes se posent sur sa poitrine massive pour le retenir et il me semble que même mes forces m’ont désormais quitté… mais si mon visage s’incline vers le sol, mon regard, lui, ne faiblit pas.

Les bras de cet homme dont la puissance me fait frémir saisissent alors les jambes d’Itachi ou les miennes, je ne sais plus, pour les soulever avec ardeur. S’il continue à me presser ainsi, je pourrais bien m’en évanouir. Mon corps affolé s’est agrippé comme il l’a pu à ses épaules et je ne cherche plus à comprendre. Je veux juste vivre et ressentir… et ne plus penser que les lèvres qui me troublent tant, que la peau pâle qui aiguise mes sens et que le souffle chaud qui m’attire sont ceux de cet être qui m’a volé les personnes que j’aimais le plus au monde.

Parce que je sens le tissu tomber des hanches de mon amant et sa peau découverte rouler contre la mienne, je détourne ma tête et cherche à m’accrocher ailleurs, au mur, n’importe où, trouvant le baquet d’eau au sol comme un refuge où agripper mon regard.

Je ne veux pas m’évanouir. Je suis vivant et je ne vais pas flancher, non, pas maintenant, pas là, et je n’ai pas tant besoin de savoir si je suis dans la réalité ou bien plongé dans une illusion. Fiévreux, je redresse mon crâne et réprime un gémissement quand je sens les lèvres douces de mon aîné s’emparer de mon torse et cherche mon frère des yeux, murmurant son nom, perdu… et le visage aimant que j’aperçois me rend heureux. Ma nuque se tend alors en arrière, mes paupières se fermant à moitié.

Les mains de Madara frôlent la peau fine et douce de mes reins… de ceux de mon frère et je crois bien que j’en ai soupiré avec lui. Sur sa bouche, une expression de plénitude s’est dessinée. Son visage est si près du mien, maintenant… si proche que je ne peux en voir que des bribes, le deviner, le confondre avec ma peau. L’invitation de ses lèvres rosées et rebondies est si tentante… promesse d’un paradis suave qui m’est pourtant interdit.

Sans que je sache pourquoi, je me tends, m’approche, me resserre contre lui et c’est avec candeur que j’effleure son souffle. En une tendre caresse, sa bouche recherche la mienne, l’étreint, et la chair de ses lèvres me semble le plus délicat des mets. Alors, je me laisse aller à la caresse de ses mains posées sur moi et à l’ivresse de ce baiser, à la paix et à l’abandon qu’il est si bon de se permettre ensemble.

Je perds pied et c’est en haletant que je m’éloigne de lui pour quérir ce regard tendre et protecteur, tellement rassurant qu’il m’adresse.

Grand-frère… tu resteras avec moi, hein ? Dis-moi que tu ne partiras plus.

Troublé, vaseux, incapable d’avoir la moindre maîtrise ne serait-ce que sur mon corps, je sens mes genoux lâcher et se plier… et je glisse contre le mur, mes yeux recherchant encore un objet qui me permettrait de retrouver un semblant de réalité.

Encore une fois, le rebord du baquet d’eau est le seul rempart à ma folie et je m’y raccroche comme un désespéré. N’y a-t-il rien d’autre ici ?

La lumière de la lune est seule à éclairer la pièce. Le jour n’y pénètre donc jamais ?

En observant Madara prendre mon frère dans ses bras, je ne peux que contempler sa musculature taillée pour le combat. Tout en lui dégage la puissance qu’il incarne, de sa stature imposante à son regard violemment assuré, inquisiteur, celui d’un homme qui ne connaît pas le doute. Il le soulève et Itachi s’agrippe à lui de toutes ses forces, à ses épaules, à sa présence rassurante et à sa volonté, à cet être qu’il sait pouvoir rester debout quand, lui, il tombe. Ses jambes entourent ses hanches et s’y resserrent **.**

Titubant, presque en courant, je me relève pour les suivre. Attendez-moi.

Je sens derrière mon dos un drap fin et m’y laisse allonger.

Le lit est froid, si froid… Je ne vois plus mon frère et le cherche du regard. Était-ce moi dans les bras de son amant ? Ma confusion est totale.

Je relève mes yeux sur le plafond. Il est de la même teinte que les murs, gris, éclairé à peine de la lueur pâle de la nuit. Je me demande si les couleurs ont quitté ce monde, elles aussi.

Tout est immaculé… comme le ciel… blanc… comme le vide dans mon esprit.

Avec lenteur, cet homme vient combler de son poids l’espace inoccupé entre mes jambes et un soupir de contentement m’échappe, aussitôt capturé par ses lèvres amusées. Je me pâme, flanche et ne désire plus que me perdre dans ce plaisir inavouable, encore, plus longtemps, jusqu’à mourir de jouissance. Une douce morsure dans la chair tendre sur mes côtes me pousse à me tordre. Je recherche le visage d’Itachi… et frémis de le voir si près de moi, son corps allongé lascivement sur le drap fin, si beau sous la lumière de la lune, si désirable.

Il me sourit et une immense chaleur envahit ma poitrine.

Serre-moi grand-frère, rassure-moi, protège-moi… Laisse-moi rester fragile, m’accrocher de mes petits doigts à tes épaules.

Mes lèvres tendues vers lui recherchent l’apaisement, le soutien, la caresse de sa bouche mature pour en lécher les plaies. Alors, les mots chuchotés à mon oreille me rassurent, cette promesse de ne pas me faire mal, tant de douceur et de tendresse… et je me laisse aller.

Rien n’a plus aucune importance et j’oublie tout… la colère, la souffrance, l’exil et les erreurs passées, les mensonges et la folie qui ont failli me submerger trop souvent. J’oublie tout ce qui nous lie quand les lèvres douces effleurent mon cou et quand le souffle brûlant le fait se couvrir de frissons… j’oublie que le corps fin et sensuel qui se pâme n’est pas le mien mais celui de mon frère et que cette vision pourrait me faire perdre la raison, j’oublie et ne ressens plus que du plaisir.

À l’intérieur de mon crâne, des images pâles défilent : sa silhouette sur le drap blanc, ses doigts impatients et ses joues rosées, sa peau qui me semble si frêle sous ces mains d’homme. Mes mains se sont agrippées à la chevelure épaisse de son amant et ses mouvements doux, lents, à peine effleurés m’emportent toujours plus loin dans des abîmes de volupté.

Tout est brumeux, flou… Seule la lueur qui a envahi les yeux d’Itachi me retient encore, m’hypnotise. Son cou tendu sous les baisers brûlants, je peux voir dans les nuages vaporeux qui traversent ses pupilles tout l’émoi qui est le sien, maintenant. Son feulement de plaisir effleure mon oreille et je pourrais mourir de vivre tant d’émotions contraires et indicibles.

Grand-frère, tu es tellement beau dans la jouissance, tellement humain dans l’abandon.

Bousculé, morcelé, l’extase pénétrant chacune de mes cellules, je me laisse aller aux sensations que je ressens avec lui, comblé, heureux de le voir partager avec cet l’homme cette affection que moi son frère je n’ai pas su lui donner.

Avec un sourire doux, Madara effleure alors les lèvres d’Itachi puis se retire doucement de lui, s’étendant couvert de sueur à ses côtés. Le visage de mon frère est tourné vers moi et je peux lire tellement d’amour dans ses pupilles.

Jamais je n’aurais pu penser qu’il ait trouvé dans son errance meurtrière la tendresse et la chaleur dont il s’était pourtant privé.

Sur le lit blanc, pur, dans un silence de mort, les deux hommes se sont enlacés, mon frère appuyé sur la poitrine découverte de son amant. Un peu plus loin, un kunai semble avoir été laissé là, abandonné, et je vois les yeux encore brillants d’Itachi se poser dessus. L’arme est presque à portée de sa main… si près du cœur dont les battements se calment sous la pulpe de ses doigts, si facile à atteindre…

Mes paupières se ferment lentement et c’est sur la dernière image de ses lèvres articulant un mot que je m’évanouis et sombre dans le néant.

Il a murmuré mon nom.

* * *

« Sasuke… »

Je me redresse tremblant, couvert de sueur glacée, avant de replonger aussitôt la tête sous les draps, mes poings serrés plaqués nerveusement sur ma poitrine.

Je suis revenu.

Un léger grognement me parvient puis un visage se glisse soudainement auprès du mien. Il est à peine réveillé mais a plongé aussitôt sous la couverture pour me rejoindre et me regarde avec attention. La couleur d’un bleu profond de ses yeux me semble toujours aussi ensorcelante. J’ai froid mais son sourire me réchauffe un peu.

« Toujours le même rêve ?

Je me blottis contre lui.

— Hn.

Ses mains douces m’enlacent.

— Ses souvenirs, encore ?

— Je pense…

Ses doigts repoussent une mèche sur mon front et je sens sa respiration se rapprocher de mon oreille, sa paume chaude prenant place contre ma joue. Contre mon crâne, ses cheveux encore emmêlés de la nuit me chatouillent un peu.

— Tu crois que c’était volontaire de sa part… de te transmettre aussi tout ça ? me demande-t-il.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Quelle que soit la façon dont ça devait se finir, je pense qu’il n’aurait pas voulu que tu te sentes coupable.

Il prend un temps.

— Ça va aller ?

— Hn…

Avec un petit sourire, je glisse alors une main dans la blondeur de ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer encore un peu, amusé, et je rajoute avec un air blasé :

— On se fait à tout.

Il rit et ses bras qu’il resserre sur mes épaules suffisent à m’apaiser.

— Serre-moi.

Fermant alors mes paupières, je me blottis un peu plus encore contre lui et entends sa voix souffler doucement à mon oreille.

— Je suis là ».

Je sais.

**Author's Note:**

> Node d'auteur de décembre 2009, juste parce que j'ai envie de causer : j'ai écrit cette fiction après avoir lu les scans où Madara explique à Sasuke les raisons pour lesquelles Itachi a massacré son clan. J'avais trouvé ça tellement dramatique… J'ai voulu imaginer qu'il y ait eu, quelque part, quelque-chose de plus doux entre ces trois personnages, surtout pour Itachi, que sa vie ait pu être emplie d'autres chose que de sacrifices, même juste un peu. La relation entre Madara et Itachi m'a été inspirée par des fanarts de l'extraordinaire Lily (je vous laisse chercher sur internet, si vous voulez, ou passez sur mon blog, sinon) mais je trouvais aussi que ça collait bien à la relation entre ces personnages. Quant au ItaSasu, je voulais en écrire sans en écrire. C'est donc pour ces raisons que cette fiction a pris cette forme bizarre et floue, tout simplement parce que ça reste bizarre et flou pour moi aussi. J'ai en tout cas pris plaisir à l'écrire.


End file.
